Friendship is Forever
by Norah Donovan
Summary: Read about Joel, Gen, Bentley, and Sean as they embark on their adventures, and quests. Learning about themselves, others, and their place in life, the four friends enjoy their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Mystery, Fun, Friendship, etc. Great fun, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author: Asriel is pronounced AS-REE-L, Geneva prounounced Jen-ee-vah, and Gen is pronounced Jen. Ask me if you have any further questions. So now…let the fiction begin!

Delaney Bentley strode down the Hogwarts hallways, happy to be back for year three of her schooling. As she ascended the stairways (moving, as always) to the Gryffindor Common Room, her good friend Joel caught up to her. "Bentley!" She stopped abruptly, and spun around. "JOEL!" Bentley cried, as she was being pulled into a hug. "It's so good to see you! Can you believe this is year 3 already?!" They continued walking up the steps, and Geneva joined them. "Gen!" The two cried out in unison. Soon after, her twin, Sean, darted up a flight to join them. "Sean!" They shouted. After a group hug, and some chat, they entered the Common Room, and climbed the familiar steps to the dormitories. The group split, Joel and Sean to the right, Gen and Bentley to the left.

Bentley's fluffy brown cat, Asriel, meowed when she was let out of her travel case. "I can't believe we're back, Gen!" She paused, shoving a trunk under her bed. "Summer seems so terribly long without you guys." Gen had already finished her unpacking, and was letting her cat, Lydie, out of her carrier. "I know. Having Sean around all summer is great and all, but I totally miss the female company." She laughed at herself, and opened the window. "It's so great to be back. Honestly." Gen's amber gaze flowed to the outside world, taking in the many colors of the changing fall landscape. She soon snapped out of this trance, and turned back to Bentley. "Well, shall we go check on the boys?" Gen had already darted to the door, so Bentley had to run to catch up to her.

The two girls cracked open the door, peering in to the dormitory. It was quite messy, but that was probably from the 7th years getting excited that they were almost done with school. "Joel! Sean!" They whispered. The boys perked up, and joined the girls at the door. "C'mon, let's go!" Joel quipped, excited to be getting to the banquet.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found the room filled with familiar faces, all greeting each other with hugs, handshakes, high fives, and back slaps. The four pushed their way through the crowd, struggling to reach the door. Finally, they burst through the exit, and ran down the staircases, passing the portraits, whom were generally yelling something like, "Hello!" or, "Welcome back!" Students were everywhere, rushing to get to the banquet on time, to welcome the new first years into their houses. The first night was always special, generally due to the new arrivals, and being reunited with friends.

Sean and Joel shoved open the Great Hall Doors, and held them for the girls. "Thanks," said the girls in response to this gesture. They slammed shut behind the group. Nor many students were there yet, so they seized this as an opportunity to speak to Professor Dumbledore, who was happy to see them. "Ah, Delaney, Geneva, Joel, and Sean! How very nice to see you, back for your third year, I see!" The group smiled, told him about their summers, and took their place on one of the benches of Gryffindor's long table, smiling at some of the older students. Piper Donovan, Joel's 6th year sister, gave her friends the 'hold on' sign, and scooted down to her brother's group. She seemed happy to see them, like Dumbledore, judging by the immense grin on her face. "Hey, all you! Ready for another year?" Her auburn red hair was let down on her shoulders, which was strange, because it was usually pulled up into a ponytail. Bentley seemed to be the only one to notice this, so she dismissed it. Piper was a Prefect, so she generally had the latest news that was working its way around the school.

" So, Bentley, how's Thomas doing? He said he's coming tomorrow 'cuz of some family thing." Bentley shifted uncomfortably in her place. He had sworn not to tell anybody! Their Grandmother had fallen very ill, and had urged them to go to school on time, but Thomas would have none of it. So, Mrs. Bentley had send Delaney with a letter saying that Thomas would be coming tomorrow. "Yeah, he's find. Grandmum's sick, so he's just coming tomorrow, to make sure she's alright. I'm to tell you that he missed you all summer." Well, for some reason, neither Joel nor Bentley liked the picture of one of their best friend's siblings snogging their own. "That's sweet," Piper said, obviously thinking about Thomas's slightly curly ash-colored hair, his face, eyes, everything. She flashed her grin again, and slid back to her friends. Joel made a gagging noise. "Honestly, I don't know HOW they can date!" Sean and Gen laughed. The hall was slowly filling up now, as were the seats surrounding them. The group shared a laugh, and was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - First Night Follies

Dumbledore hushed his students, and welcomed them back for "another great year of learning." He introduced yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts, named Kelli Newt. She seemed a bit odd, but apparently was an awesome teacher. Professor Newt smiled at the assembly of students and staff, and took her place at the podium.**"Hello, students…" **She paused, waving at them. **"I'm Kelli Newt, and as Dumbledore said, I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So, yeah. Let's have a great year!"**Awkwardly, she smiled, and did a half run back to her seat. Joel nudged Bentley.**"Must be young…prolly a new teacher."** She was now talking to Professor Hagrid, who was probably telling her about the new animals he'd gotten to teach his students about. Gen piped up, with a 'I don't care what you think' look on her face. **"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think she'll be great. I mean, most of the professors are well…old. It'll be nice to have someone who just went through this a few years ago." **Sean was staring at his twin, probably thinking about the string of words she had just uttered. **"I agree. She looks like she'll be fun, and not super strict like Tomkin was."** Joel was next to add to the conversation, saying, **"Piper told me she used to teach at Beaubaton's."** The four turned to steal a glance at her, when Dumbledore's booming voice once again echoed through the great hall. **"Students and staff, please welcome our new first years!"** At the exact time he finished this statement, almost as if on cue, Professor McGonnogal came through the immense doors, leading timid looking first years into the hall. A smile spread across Dumbledore's wrinkled face, as the procession made their way to the front of the room. The process was explained, and Professor McGonnogal began reading names. **"Derek Koza."** An ash haired boy slowly pushed his way through the group, up the steps, and to the stool. Professor McGonnogal placed the hat on his head, and it began its decision. It was going through his mind, it seemed, no place safe from its knowledge. Sean turned to his friends. **"It did the same thing to me, you know. Bloody nerve wracking."** The other three nodded, and turned back to the front. **"Gryffindor!"** The hat bellowed, as if urging him to carry on. The Gryffindors clapped, and welcomed him into the house.

For about an hour and a half, it went on like this. Call, sit, decide, applause, next. A Hufflepuff here, Ravenclaw there, and of course Slytherin and Gryffindor. A girl named Jennifer Wise had sat down next to them, seeming very nervous. Bentley had done her best to comfort the girl, telling her that the first night was always the hardest. She had taken this to thought, seeming much more comfortable. Finally, after eating another magnificent dinner, students were allowed to leave the hall and head to their dormitories, or wherever it is they might need to go.


End file.
